kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 469
469: Enters Night Sea „Giga Palace Holy Son ”, when sees this diminutive youth, has pulled out an cold air/Qi in Night Sea young one generation, the complexion big change, said. Although the youth are much longer, but, not anybody because of his height but dares to despise, in fact just right opposite, even if many young generation of talents see this youth time, can the complexion big change, yields and withdraws. Giga Palace Holy Land in northern Misty Field is illustrious Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, it founds in the hand of Immortal Emperor Ju Tian. Although said that Immortal Emperor Ju Tian was known as is the great day, in fact, Immortal Emperor Ju Tian is a dwarf, because the person of this clan is the inborn dwarf, even once some people said that their this Ghost race are three cuns (2.5cm) nail Ghost race. However, when Immortal Emperor Ju Tian Carrying Heaven’s Will, after achievement Immortal Emperor, nobody dares saying that again this clan was the shrimp. Although Giga Palace Holy Son is diminutive, but, he is the Immortal Emperor Ju Tian descendant, is Successor of this clan, is Giga Palace Holy Land Holy Son, he in northern Misty Field is cruel and merciless that became famous, once many people were died in his hands. Came including Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect Successor, this lets the Fengdu City atmosphere is more anxious, cannot sit still including Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, this makes everybody realize that Fengdu City was Mountain Treasure must be born. Because of so, innumerable cultivator flooded into the Wang Hai sea under Night Sea, everybody goes all out to cross the sea, wanted to cross this vastness, arrived in the other shore. However, when many people go all out to cross the sea, is far from achieving the other shore, was blocked the way, when they arrived at this vast deep place, had been shocked by a present institute, they were forced to stay here, is unable to surmount again, do not say that arrives in the other shore. Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue lost a lot of time in Ancestral Stream, when they rush to Night Sea, they can say that is quite late a number of young cultivator. After they arrive in Night Sea, Qiurong Wanxue cannot believe own eye. They once here hit fishing enough one month, can say that they are about to have been used to Night Sea black that such as the sea water of black ink. However, this time Night Sea is ocean waves ripples, the sea water is limpid, even can be said as the fish dive hawk flies, once let person Night Sea cautiously, now has become a fine scenery place. „Actually was anything to make Night Sea turn into this.” Qiurong Wanxue muttered said. Li Qi Ye looks out into the distance Night Sea, presented the vortex matter he also to hear about Night Sea, under big Secret Boundary regarding Night Sea, he knew many compared with the bystander. „Clan Head, Clan Head, Brother Li, Brother Li, we here” when Li Qi recognizes with Qiurong Wanxue arrives in Night Sea, happy calls resonate sound, sees only some people to wave to them, runs to them. These six person Peng Zhuang they, they wander in the Night Sea shore, sees Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue they, they are excited, immediately ran over. „Clan Head, Brother Li, you came, we waited for you for a long time.” After, Peng Zhuang six small are very happy. Li Qi Ye visited them, said with a smile: „It seems like you are the harvest are not young, the body is the unusual brightness is steaming.” Peng Zhuang scratched the head, said happily with a smile: „This was lucky that the direction of Brother Li, making us look to the place, hey, hey, Night Yang Fish is really good thing” „Do not be impolite, calls Young Master!” Qiurong Wanxue looks that Peng Zhuang six are small, the sinking sound said: „Young Master Li is our Snow Shadow Ghost Clan obligation person, later does not get bold and arrogant, does not know.” Peng Zhuang six small Qi Wang to Li Qi Ye , they, although does not know that Li Qi Ye has done any matter, but, does not dare to violate the Clan Head words, together changed a statement. „Young Master, the Night Sea center presented an vortex, can go nonstop to underground, there is Wang Hai sea, heard, that is big Secret Boundary, many people were saying that inside must leave Mountain Treasure, do we want to search the exploration?” Peng Zhuang is eager to try, very said excitedly. In fact, Peng Zhuang they already want to open mind, but, their cultivation is shallow, does not dare hurriedly, therefore, they wander in the Night Sea shore, waits for Clan Head they. Li Qi Ye has smiled, has not said anything, arrives at the shore, held Night Sea water to drink, savored carefully. „Myriad Immortal Returning Source Grass, Deity Demon Subduing Tree and day investigate the Wushuang/matchless water and Hundred Paths Mighty Roc Blood” the Li Qi Ye thin fine goods this sea water flavor, are moved, the thing that this inside contains is peerless incomparable. Peng Zhuang six small fortunately, Li Qi Ye the nan name, they listen not to listen, but, Qiurong Wanxue actually had a scare, these things that Li Qi Ye said that is all ages rare Supreme immortal object, these things she sees has not seen, but has listened to name that's all, in fact, this type of thing she is immortal object that is unable to hope to attain for a lifetime! When Li Qi Ye names read, Qiurong Wanxue was fearful and apprehensive, how this Night Sea sea water will have these things. „Tender leaf of World Tree!” Finally, Li Qi Ye has sucked the tongue, muttered said: „My goodness, Little Demon really has also pounded the big initial capital, the collection of such thing few world, that is receives absolutely not neat! even if Immortal Emperor, impossible to collect these things in era!” When left in the sea water to include the aura of World Tree tender leaf, Li Qi Ye knows that was whose take action. In fact, before then, in his heart had a suspicion, now after having tasted the Night Sea sea water, he can determine that was Little Demon take action. „The meaning of Young Master is Night Sea turned clear is related with Little Demon.” Qiurong Wanxue is moved said. Li Qi Ye nodded, said: „Is his take action. Little Demon, Little Demon, it seems like you do not lose heart, you are bring about own destruction!” „It seems like, must find Little Demon to be good.” Here, Li Qi Ye was looking at Night Sea, muttered said. Although Peng Zhuang six are small they not to know that who Little Demon is, listening to Li Qi Ye must go to underground Vast Ocean, they are excited, Peng Zhuang said immediately: „We now?” „We should prepare to be quite good.” Six young only girl students said: „These several days many people have gone, the big sects and countries Successor came, heard has also had several wars, died many people.” „Yes, was Qing Jin Zi, Ghost Monk and Hundred Families philosophers such talent of came incessantly, came including Giga Palace Holy Son and Gui Chong Mo, they were Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect Successor, the Immortal Emperor descendant, heard, they quick were invincible.” Another disciple said. The Peng Zhuang also busy nod said: „Yes, my mother, Gui Chong Mo was too scary, is more fearful than the ghost. Later sees him again, I do not dare to look at his face!” „Do not add to the chaos to Young Master, now Fengdu City is the place is apt to get into trouble, the bad risk not measured that you leave Fengdu City first, exits they to meet with Old Zhi.” The Qiurong Wanxue sinking sound told to say. Li Qi Ye also nodded, said: „Your Clan Head said is reasonable, that place is not you can go, if went, I cannot assure your securities. That place, wants the bad risk compared with beforehand Night Sea.” „Young Master must achieve the great accomplishment, you cannot make Young Master careworn divert attention, first goes back.” Qiurong Wanxue told that Peng Zhuang six slightly said. Qiurong Wanxue knows the situation to be serious, she does not hope her Young Master, for six slightly diverted attention to be killed in this Fengdu City. Although Peng Zhuang six small long for going to have a look, but, they also know that the situation the weight, saw Young Master and Clan Head like this said that they do not dare to go again. „Clan Head and Young Master felt relieved that our leaves Fengdu City, they meet with Old Zhi.” Peng Zhuang said busily. The Li Qi Ye nod said: „Goes, leaves Fengdu City rather is not a good deed, now Fengdu City has become the storm center, sooner or later must have an accident, you here are dull unsafe.” Peng Zhuang six small also know own cultivation was too shallow, do not say that compared with these talents, even if and the big sects and countries disciple compares also has very big distance, therefore, they obey Clan Head and Li Qi Ye words. „We walk, hopes that can also be able to overtake Little Demon.” Li Qi Ye looked at Night Sea, no longer delays, said to Qiurong Wanxue. Qiurong Wanxue catches up with the Night Sea central vortex with Li Qi Ye busily. Is slightly looking the back that Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue go far away, Peng Zhuang six looked at each other. And a disciple said: „Do you have to think, hee, these time sees Clan Head and Young Master, thought that they is a little different, as if changed was not small.” „I also thought that is.” Six young only girl students said: „I thought that Clan Head and Young Master were intimate, haven't you seen? Clan Head looked that is different to the Young Master look, probably is gently is very same.” Another disciple scratched the head, said: „Real? Clan Head and can Young Master Li add up to one pair really?” „Hey, certain meeting.” Peng Zhuang hey said with a smile: „I thought that they are the day suppose one pair, makes one pair, looks by me, they soon good deed doubling.” „Real false?” Other disciples with one voice said. Peng Zhuang is dim daylight said dark with a smile: „So long as Clan Head continues single male and female with Young Master in the same place, hey, hey, hey, they can definitely spark the spark to come, don't you think?” Other five disciples looked at each other, said with one voice: „Indeed has this possibility.” Here, they revealed ** smiling face. Li Qi Ye brought Qiurong Wanxue to speed along the Night Sea center, saw sees a giant vortex, the sea water was involved in the vortex torrentially. Saw this vortex, Li Qi Ye brings Qiurong Wanxue to jump without hesitation, they with the current in the vortex, have fallen, after falling was very long, they stepped on the spot. When walks from the vortex, they saw present Vast Ocean . Moreover, the sea water flood the light golden color, this is making entire Vast Ocean seem like unexpectedly vast boundless Golden Sea is the same. Next